So cold
by Drown The Ants
Summary: "Something troubling you?" "No," The woman hasitally replied. "Nothing, I was just enjoying the snow fall." "Then why is the Horocrux covered with snow?" "I was... kind of hoping the cold will freeze it." One shot. No slash. Takes place during the seventh book, sometime after Ron left.


I enjoyed writing this, while listening to my playlist that is mostly consisting of Rock, Screamo... with Katy Perry, 3OH!3, Tatu, Carrie underwood, Lady Gaga... yeah, you get the point. I listen to a whole bunch of music.

The song, Eye's Open by Taylor Swift started this. Then it kind of took a turn, but I guess it still holds the meaning the song does.

I do not own Harry Potter, and please review. *Lots of huggles*

* * *

It was midnight, and snowing softly. Everything looked like it was made by Magic, even the few animals that were brave enough to ventur out with a human around. The said human, was currently rubbing her gloved hands together, trying to get warm while admiring the scene.

Hermione's mind was going in all different directions, the scene before her wasn't enough to raise her spirits. Ron was gone, Harry and her had no idea where to go next, and had a Horocrux they were forced to wear.

Currently, Hermione was the one wearing the cursed object. For such a priceless object, Hermione wanted to throw it away from her. It whispered dark truths, trying to dampen her spirits even more. It was really a part of Voldemort, it was evil, if not more.

_Everybody thinks your too much of a know-it-all, _Hermione thought suddenly. Then it crossed her mind, it was the Horocrux making her think that. Resiting the urge to fling it, Hermione trudged along, refusing to weep like a toddler.

_Who wants to be near you? Harry only keeps you around because you know stuff, to help the search. _

_Ron doesn't like you, he wouldn't even think for one moment to date you. You are the bushy hair girl, with two buck teeth remember? _Hermione seethed for a moment, why couldn't the horocrux leave her alone!

"That was in the beginning!" Hermione shouted, her eyes now prickling. "I am not as bad as I used to be!"

_But you are still annoying Hermione Granger. You are not wanted here..._

"Leave me alone!" The distressed girl was now weeping openly. Gloved hands now fumbled with the Horocrux, taking it off. The moment it was removed, Hermione threw it on the snow. Throwing snow on top of it, Hermonie helplessley thought for a moent that the ice might freeze it. Freeze the evil in it, freeze the soul in it.

She felt lighter though. As if the world was now finally learning how to support it's own god damn self. Taking in deep, forced breaths, Hermione kept her head clear.

_I am Hermione Jean Granger, the smartest witch of the age. I am part of the Golden Trio, I am the brains. I have two best friends, Harry Potter and.. R-Ron Weasley. Harry is the savior, the courageos one of the group. Ron is the glue, without him, Harry and I are nothing, _Hermione chanted in her mind, breathing deeply still. The pearl white snow was now falling faster, making the area around her Winter Wonderland.

_There is six horocruxes out there. The diary, ring is destroyed already. We have found one horocrux, leaving three out there somewhere. We know one of them is the snake, and the two left probably is Founder's objects. There is the Sorting Hat, which we know isn't one. There is the Diadem, but that has been lost for centuries, since the Founder's time. There is the cup, which is likely is one. But where is it? Where haven't we searched? What are we _not _seeing?_

Hermione kept her mind focused on the Horocruxes now, like she does most of the time. This mission wasn't a child's play, it was saving the Wizarding World, along with the Muggle one. They couldn't accept anyones help, it was for the Golden Trio. Other people needed to focus on protecting people and finding information.

But the war was taking the toll on everybody, more so on some people. Like Harry, he was the Boy-who-lived, the Chosen one. The man, Hermione found it hard to call Harry a man now, who is missing, and nobody knows where he is. Except Hermonie of course.

Ron too, in a way. Ron was used to the comfort of a big family, lots of food, and a home over his head. He was tempermental, and was the youngest male of the Weasley family. Ron fought daily with his lack of Self confidence, which greatly faulted him. Why couldn't Ron open his eyes and see who he was?

Everybody needed to keep their eyes open nowadays. They needed to see there limit, and what they can do. It was not the time for innocence, and being short minded. They needed to be deadly in there own unquie way, and stay confident.

Everybody could do something, to help. To fight. They needed to fight against a clever enemy, a powerful one.

The sound of a twig snapping startled her, and in a second, her wand was out. Her wand almost poked out Harry's eye, much to her shock.

"Sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her wand down.

"That's alright, I didn't mean to startle you. Twigs are very brittle in the cold, aren't they?" Harry replied, looking at Hermione carefully. "Something troubling you?"

"No," The woman hasitally replied. "Nothing, I was just enjoying the snow fall."

"Then why is the Horocrux covered with snow?" Harry asked, not believing her lie at all. Looking at the ground, Hermione sheepishly realized that she didn't cover all of the deadly object.

"I was... kind of hoping the cold will freeze it." Hermione wasn't about to reveal the thoughts that it whispered to her.

"Wish it could be that simple." Agreeing with Harry, she picked it up and started to put it on, but Harry's hand stopped her.

"Let me wear it. You take to much responability at times, you know." Gently uncurling her fingers, Harry placed it around his own neck. Immediatly, Hermione could detect the change the Horocrux caused.

"I wish we didn't have to wear it." Not waiting for Harry's reply, Hermione started walking towards the camp, leaving Harry to think in the spot she was just thinking at.

* * *

Lots of virtual Chocolate and Coffee if you review :D (And maybe a review to a story of yours?)


End file.
